L'hybride
by orkid83
Summary: OS Une hybride mi-vampire mi-louve après une errance de forêt en forêt va rencontrer une famille de vampire la veille de Noël qui va totalement changer sa vie.


Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Je vous présente mon premier OS pour un concours sur un forum : fanfiction(.)twilight-mania(.)com

Il suffit d'enlever les parenthèses pour aller sur le forum. Comme c'est mon premier Os et mon premier concours ne soyez pas trop dur(e) avec moi dans vos reviews ! Merci.

J'espère vous allez aimé cette petite histoire qui n'est pas comme les autres. En même temps chaque histoire est différente des autres. ^^

**PS : **Je vais Voir** « New Moon** **» **Samedi ! J'ai trop hâte de la voir !!

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer ! Je ne fais que les emprunter et leur faire vivre une toute autre histoire.

**Résumé : **Une hybride mi-vampire mi-louve après une errance de forêt en forêt va rencontrer une famille de vampire la veille de Noël qui va totalement changer sa vie

**Légendes : 1 -** Si vous vous demander pourquoi il y a écrit « Plan caméra » c'est parce que c'est vu de l'extérieur des personnages comme le début de Fascination avec la biche.

**2 -** Les parenthèses sont les pensées des personnages.

**3 -** Les tirets sont les paroles.

* * *

**¤¤ L'hybride ¤¤**

* * *

**Plan de caméra 1**

Noël ! Ce simple mot peut vous inspire la joie, les cadeaux, les chants, la fête et tout ce qui se résume à cet événement mais une jeune fille ne connaître pas cela cette année. Cette jeune fille n'est pas comme les autres, elle n'est ni vivante ni morte. Elle ne fait pas partie d'un clan, d'une meute, non elle est seule dans son coin. En effet cette jeune fille ère de ville en ville, de forêt en forêt, de grotte en grotte. Elle n'a pas d'attache, pas de point de repère et cela depuis que ses parents ont été tués, que ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille l'ont chassé disant qu'elle ne serrait jamais l'une des leur. Alors elle n'a eut que d'autre choix de quitter sa terre natale, son soit disant clan, sa soit disant meute. Depuis plus de six mois cette jeune fille marche seule tantôt transformé en une louve blanche, tantôt essayant de se fondre dans la masse d'humains.

Aujourd'hui c'est la veille de Noël et elle est dans un petit village du nom de Forks. Elle reste très loin des humains mais aussi de l'autre côté de la forêt parce qu'elle a flairé des loups-garous. C'est en loup qu'elle va faire une rencontre qui va changer sa vie. Elle n'est peut-être pas dans un territoire d'une meute mais elle est très près d'un établissement scolaire et s'est fait flairer par une bande d'élèves peut habituer à voir dans un établissement pareil.

Cette louve belle et innocente est loin de savoir ce qu'elle va rencontrer dans une petite bourgade où la forêt est dominante sur les habitations. Pauvre louve solitaire et moitié vampire. On pourrait se demander comment un tel animal existe ? Comment ses deux espèces ont pu cohabiter et s'aimer à un tel point de faire une créature mi-louve mi-vampire ! Hey bien même ses parents n'ont sut l'expliquer. Au cours d'un combat la louve s'est imprégné du vampire et le vampire est tomber amoureux. Mais comment un être mort a pu donner ce qu'il faut pour faire un bébé ? C'est un grand mystère.

Elle repose dans la forêt derrière ce lycée près d'un rocher, depuis qu'elle est entrée dans le territoire de Forks elle n'a pas prit une seule fois son apparence humaine bien qu'à une de ses pattes un sac de vêtement y soit attacher, elle ne se sent pas la force de se transformée épuisée de sa course folle pour échapper à un ours que d'un seul coup de griffe elle aurait pu le tuer et s'en abreuver autant de son sang que de sa chair mais quand elle a vu à son côté un ourson elle n'a pas pu attaquer. Alors la seule chose qu'elle ait faite c'est de fuir et laisser cette famille unie. C'est pourquoi avant de reprendre sa longue marche elle a fait une escale dans cette région de Washington.

* * *

**Plan de caméra 2**

Un clan de vampire de cinq membres à pour habitude de jouer aux humains étudiants dans ce Lycée de Forks. C'est le midi et comme tous les midis ses trois garçons et ses deux filles font semblant de manger alors que la nourriture humaine les dégoûte au plus haut point. Tripotant leur nourriture comme si un soldat faisait un plan secret dans leurs assiettes. Ses vampires bien qu'ils aiment le sang ont un total contrôle sur leur soif. Ce qui les différencie des autres, c'est leur régime. Ils aiment bien dire à chaque vampires qu'ils croisent qu'ils sont végétariens. Bizarre ce nom pour un vampire qui ne mange pas de légume ! Mais c'est une façon pour eux de dire qu'ils ne s'attaqueront jamais à un humain. Pas qu'ils n'aimeraient pas le goût de leur sang bien au contraire mais c'est parce qu'ils se nourrissent de sang d'animaux.

Ils ont chacun un âge différent, viennent de différentes époques mais pourtant ce qui est très frappant c'est qu'ils sont très jeunes en apparence. On les prendrait vraiment pour des jeunes de dix-sept - vingt ans voir même plus pour trois d'entre eux. Presque tous ses vampires sont en couple il n'y en a qu'un qui cherchait l'amour de son éternité mais qui a renoncé au fil des années écroulées sous la solitude. Un grand brun très baraquer, rigolo, et très tendre avec les siens est en couple avec une belle blonde sortie tout droit d'un magasine de mannequin. Un grand blond timide, un air de souffrir le martyr tant il ressent toutes les émotions mélanger de cette cantine est en couple avec un petit lutin toujours souriant, pétillant de vie malgré qu'elle soit morte et qui voit la plupart des réactions qu'auraient certains élèves lors d'une certaine décision. Puis un garçon brun roux, le regard détaché, scrutant la salle la tête pleine des pensées des autres.

Leur seule particularité aux yeux des autres vampires sont leurs pupilles qui ne sont pas rouge mais marron clair penchant beaucoup vers le doré. Une très belle couleur. Ils sont tous des enfants d'un certain docteur et d'une architecte qui les auraient adoptés. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils font croire aux humains. Ils discutaient entre eux de la future chasse qu'ils allaient faire pendant quatre jours de soleil lorsque soudain leurs sens ont été tout d'un coup alerté par une odeur bizarre, mélange de dégoût et de bonne odeur. Tout proche. Sans rien ce dire, un simple regard entre eux comme un signal muet, ils sortent du réfectoire. Ils hument tous l'air et se dirige derrière le Lycée, pas bien loin, là étendu sur le sol la vision d'une louve blanche se fait voir a leurs pupilles sur développer. Mais cette louve les à entendu venir bien avant qu'ils ne la voient.

* * *

**Plan de caméra 1**

La louve reste immobile ne voulant pas rencontrer ces vampires qu'elle sent approcher. Toute fuite serrait très mal vue par ceux-ci et ce qu'elle cherche c'est de rester quelques jours juste le temps de se reposer avant de trouver un territoire vierge bien pour elle. Or ses vampires ne semblaient pas vouloir partir restant sans bouger tel des statues de pierres. La louve est alors obliger de se relever de son lieu ou elle pensait dormir un peu et de faire face à ses cinq vampires qui sont dans une posture de défense au cas ou une envie d'attaquer lui en prendrait l'envie.

_« Qu'ils sont bêtes ! S'ils s'imaginent que je veux les attaquer et risquer de mourir c'est pas prêt d'arriver. Je sui une pacifique moi ! Ah part s'ils me cherchent. »_

Pensait donc cette louve en les regardant un par un, sans se douter qu'un de ses vampires puisse entendre ses pensées. En signe de soumission ou de non-violence cette louve se couche devant eux un instant puis se relève et prend le risque de leur tourné le dos, là où elle est plus vulnérable. Mais elle a bien comprit qu'ils étaient plutôt là pour l'en avertir qu'ils étaient sur cette terre et que c'était leurs territoires. Encore une fois elle devrait rebrousser son chemin pour trouver un autre terrain de chasse et de repos. Derrière elle, elle sentait les regards des vampires qui devaient scruter ses moindres mouvements alors qu'ils auraient pu l'attaquer tellement elle marchait doucement. Mais curieusement ils n'en firent rien du tout.

Doucement marchant à son rythme fatiguée et boitant légèrement sa fourrure blanche fait un contraste avec la verdure hivernale des arbres tellement haut qu'on croirait qu'ils touchent le ciel. Ses pas l'ont mené tout droit à une grotte près d'une rivière ou elle s'en approcha pour s'en abreuver. Sentant toujours des regards sur elle mais ne faisant plus attention. Épuisée, elle voulut rejoindre la grotte mais sa patte droite légèrement foulée la fit tomber sur le côté et elle s'endort à moitié chemin entre la grotte et la rivière.

* * *

**Plan de caméra 2**

Les cinq vampires arriver en haut de la colline qui surplombait le Lycée ne s'attendaient pas a trouvé une louve blanche allongée sur un tas de feuille. Leurs instincts leur dictent d'attaquer mais l'un des vampires qui a le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées mais peut aussi communiquer les siennes au siens de cette manière silencieuse. Leur intima de ne rien faire pour pas qu'une guerre éclate et que le traiter qu'ils ont signé avec le chef de la tribu Quileute qui sont des loups-garous ne soit rompu à cause d'une erreur ou d'un égarement d'un des leurs. Mais pourtant ils n'ont jamais vu de loup blanc dans la région. D'où venait-elle ? Que faisait-elle ici ? Voilà les questions principales que se posaient les vampires.

Le vampire aux cheveux roux entendait très nettement les penser non pas du loup comme il le pensait mais de la louve. Une douce voix qui pourrait être maternelle. Cela le fait sourire en entendant de telles pensées. Il en fait part aux autres qui réagirent presque de la même façon.

_« Edward suivons-là ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas en très bon état. »_

Le dit Edward se tourna vers la petite brunette.

_- Tu as vu quelque chose Alice ?_

La vampire du nom de Alice a les sourcils froncés ne comprenant pas une chose.

_- Étrangement oui je peux la voir. Elle va avoir besoin de nous._

_- Comment cela se fait-il ? _

_- Je ne sais pas ! Il faudra en parler à Carlisle._

Tout en discutant à voix basse ils suivent la louve de loin mais assez prêt pour la voir. Ils s'arrêtent à la limite des arbres, regardent la louve boire l'eau de la rivière tout en boitant. Pourquoi ils n'avaient pas vu qu'elle était blessée ? A vrai dire ils n'en avaient que faire qu'elle soit blessée ou pas. Alice a une vision qui la fait se raidir comme si un arbre avait prit tout d'un coup sa place. Ce quelle voit ce n'est autre qu'une jeune fille, aux cheveux châtains, aux yeux couleur chocolat, un peu plus haute qu'elle, être amie avec toute sa famille mais plus particulièrement avec Edward et elle-même. Le moment ou elle revient à elle c'est pour se rendre compte qu'elle se trouve dans les bras de son homme. Elle va pour dire quelque chose mais soudain un boom se fit entendre pas très loin d'eux. Ils se retournent tous d'un bloc pour voir la louve à terre dans un soupir plaintif et rester dans la même position. Et d'un coup le corps de la louve se transforme en une jeune fille. Peut-être sans le vouloir la louve relève l'identité mystérieuse de la vision d'Alice.

_- On ne peut pas la laisser !_

_- On ne peut pas non plus porter cette puanteur à la villa ! Il en est hors de question !_

_- Bien que je sois pour ne pas la laisser seule, je suis de l'avis de Rosalie ! Elle va empester toute la villa !_

Que faire ? Ils ne le savent pas mais le petit lutin n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

_« Edward elle ne nous a rien fait ! On peut l'aider ! Elle ne nous ferra jamais de mal ! »_

_« Je ne suis pas le seul à pendre des décisions Alice ! Il faut en parler à Carlisle ! »_

Pense Edward en répondant à la pensée de sa sœur Alice. Il se tourne vers les autres et parle à voix haute.

_- On rentre à la villa. Nous devons parler à Carlisle de ce que nous avons découvert. Et il prendra la décision si oui ou non nous devons la ramener à la villa._

Alice qui boude contre son frère au lieu de les accompagner se dirige vers la fille-loup sous les appels de ses frères et sa sœur.

_- Alice ! Reviens !_

Celle-ci fait la sourde oreille et s'agenouille devant le corps inerte de la jeune fille et quand elle la touche, Alice est plus que surprise de constater qu'elles ont toutes les deux presque la même température et son odeur est bien différent de celle d'une louve garou. Elle se rapproche même beaucoup à celle des vampires. Les autres sont rentrées à la villa et seul son mari est rester en retrait mais sur ses gardes.

Toujours nue la louve bouge doucement marmonnant des mots entre-coupés mais une phrase revient plusieurs fois. Et à chaque fois accompagner de larmes. « Je vous aime. » Alice tout comme son compagnon ignore à qui ces paroles sont adresser mais ce qui est sur pour eux c'est que c'est à ceux qu'elle à perdue. Son compagnon ressent une grande douleur grandir à tel point que cela lui en est insupportable. Le seul moyen qu'il possède pour apaiser cette douleur est de transformer cette douleur en bien être.

_- Qu'est-ce qui lui a bien pu lui arriver à ton avis pour qu'elle ait autant de cicatrices ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien Alice, mais je ressens une immense douleur._

_- Tu ne peux pas l'apaiser Jasper ?_

_- J'essaye. Mais la douleur revient toujours._

Alice est triste de la voir comme ça, elle remarque un sac non loin de la louve et se permet de l'ouvrir. Dedans elle découvre une couverture, des vêtements, quelques vivres humains mais aussi un bocal de sang. Étonné de trouver cela dans un sac de louve Alice se tourne vers Jasper qui est presque dans le même état. Alice l'ouvre doucement de peur de cela soit du sang humain mais elle est heureuse de constater que c'est du sang animal et d'élan plus précisément.

Alice prend les habits de la jeune louve et tout en lui mettant ses habits la critique sur la mode. Tout comme elle sait le faire quand un des garçons s'habille mal. Même Carlisle un jour y a eut droit. Il avait eut le malheur de mettre une chemise verte-claire avec un jean bleu foncé. Et Alice lui avait ordonné - même si c'est son père - de changer de vêtements et le plus vite possible. Bien sûre Rosalie à appuyer sa sœur là dessus et même sa compagne était contre lui ce jour-là.

* * *

**Quelques minutes plus tard**

Carlisle qui avait fini son service dans le petit hôpital de Forks était rentrer à la villa et fût accueilli par trois de ses enfants qui lui expliquèrent ce qu'ils avaient vu et ce qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la forêt derrière leur Lycée. Carlisle se déplaça lui-même jusqu'à l'endroit ou se trouve la louve qui avait prit, il y a plusieurs minutes une apparence de petite fille fragile recroqueviller sur elle-même. Il ordonna qu'on la porte à la Villa après que Alice est fait part de sa découverte a propos de la température de cette créature. C'est Edward qui a prit la décision de la porter. Il fait la même remarque en disant que son corps est tiède mais légèrement plus chaud qu'un vampire.

Ils la croyaient tous endormie mais quelques minutes avant que Alice l'habille, la jeune inconnue avait sombrer dans une sorte de coma réparateur. Ainsi Edward pouvait se déplacer à vitesse vampirique sans risquer de la réveiller. A la villa il la dépose sur le canapé pour que Carlisle puisse l'ausculter. Il découvre de multiples bleus au niveau de l'abdomen et une foulure du poignet droit. Cette jeune inconnue s'est donc battue avant de venir se mettre à l'abri dans la forêt de Forks. Pour évité que tout le salon ne soit rempli de son odeur qui est un peu supportable Carlisle la porte à l'étage ou une pièce vide qui sert de chambre d'ami. Cette chambre que personne n'a jamais occupé est maintenant occuper par une totale inconnue pour ses sept vampires vivant dans cette magnifique villa de couleur blanche et bois.

* * *

**POV Louve**

Épuisée par la course folle, que j'ai mené pour échapper à cet ours en colère croyant que je voulais l'attaquer. Bon c'est vrai que je voulais par-dessus tout mordre dans sa chair, me nourrir de sa chair tendre, boire son sang si chaud. Mais quand j'ai entendu un petit cœur, une autre odeur et que dans son inconscient le petit ourson s'est montrer à moi j'avais décidé de les laisser en vie. Je ne me sentais pas capable de séparer une mère de son petit. Ce serrai le condamner à être comme moi et je le regretterai toute ma vie d'immortelle. Pendant que je me remémorais pourquoi je suis arriver dans cette petite ville, ma rencontre avec ses cinq vampires. Je pensais me réveiller dans la forêt tout près d'une grotte et d'un point d'eau mais la sensation du sol est beaucoup trop confortable.

C'est doux, chaud et très confortable ! HEIN ? D'un seul coup j'ouvre mes yeux et découvre un tout autre endroit qui n'est pas dans mes souvenirs. Je saute du lit ou je me trouve étonné de ne pas me souvenir d'être venue ici. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? Il faut que je parte d'ici ! Je regarde par la fenêtre, parfait c'est la forêt. J'ai juste le temps de faire un pas dans sa direction que la porte s'ouvre à la volée dans un courent d'air et cogne contre le mur.

_- Ne fais pas !!! _

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? C'est nouveau ça ! Une vampire veut m'empêcher de sauter par la fenêtre et elle se mets devant en plus. Bon il me reste toujours la porte de libre. Je ne suis pas comme elle et elle veut que je reste ? Comment ? Pourquoi fait-elle ça ?

_- N'essaye pas non plus. _

Et si elle et ses compagnons savent qui je suis ? Ils vont vouloir me faire faire des tests et appeler leurs rois. La panique s'empare de moi. Mon dieu non pas les Volturi ! Je ne veux pas servir de pantin a ses vampires assoiffés de pouvoirs ou pire être a leur service pour tuer qui que ce soit. Je panique tellement que j'en tremble et quand je tremble je sais ce qui va se passer ; je vais me transformer. Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Que je me calme, il faut que je m'éloigne d'eux. Je n'ai pas ma place ici. J'étouffe, je suffoque, je tremble, mon sang se réchauffe.

Puis d'un seul coup le calme s'empare de moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis tout d'un coup dans cet état. Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? Ils ont déjà commencé des expériences sur moi ?

_- Calme-toi jeune louve. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal._

Un vampire blond qu'elle a aussi vu à son réveil dans la forêt s'approche de la porte les mains dans les poches avec un calme Olympien. Donc elle était bien dans leur repère. Elle ne se sent pas très en sécurité parmit eux.

_- Laissez-moi partir !_

Aucuns de ces deux stupides vampires ne veulent bouger. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent à la fin ? Ils ont certainement avertit les Volturi qu'ils m'ont capturé pour avoir une certaine récompense. Un autre vampire roux accompagner d'un autre blond arrive et entre à leur tour dans la chambre. Punaise mais il y en encore combien dans cette villa ? C'est une invasion c'est pas possible ! Et que font les loups ? Pourquoi ne les ont-ils pas chassé ?

Je me mets en position de défense comprimer dans un espace qui devient de plus en plus réduit par la venue de ses vampires. Celui qui a les cheveux roux me regarde avec un air sévère comme s'il attendait que je fasse quelque chose de travers. Je n'en peux plus j'étouffe. Il faut que je sorte et tant pis si je ne m'en sort pas indemne. Je fonce dans la petite brune qui me bloque toujours la fenêtre, elle s'écarte et cri aux autres de ne rien faire. Je traverse la fenêtre et dans mon vol je me retrouve sous ma forme de louve. Hélas mon atterrissage ne fait pas comme je le pense, ma patte droite me fait encore un peu mal et me fait mal réceptionner mais cela ne m'empêche pas de courir vers la forêt une vampire me suit sans mal. Une brune voir même châtain. Elle se met devant moi pour me stopper et c'est ce que je fais.

_- Nous ne t'empêcherons pas de partir si tu le veux toujours mais nous voulons comprendre pourquoi tu nous fuis. Je peux comprendre que nous sommes différentes toi et moi. Mais tu as une impressionnante ressemblance avec une de mes anciennes connaissances. _

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler._

_- Tutoies-moi, je t'en pris ! Je me nomme Esmée et ceux que tu as pu voir c'est ma famille. Les Cullen._

_- Les Cullen ?_

Dis-je d'une voix blanche. Mon dieu je viens de les trouver ! Ceux que mon père n'arrêtait pas de me parler comme étant des vampires très gentils très compréhensif et totalement végétarien comme lui. Comme je suis ! Est-ce possible qu'elle…

_- Vous… Vous être… vous avez connu mon père ! _

_- C'est possible._

Paisible elle s'assoit sur un arbre déraciner en me répondant et attendant certainement que je lui dise qui était mon pauvre père.

_- Il s'appelait Jimmy… Jimmy Platt. _

À ce nom elle a un visage livide, une expression d'étonnement se peint et une énorme tristesse élue domicile sur un si doux visage et une si douce personne d'après ce que je peux voir, elle est très maternelle et aime sa famille plus que tout. Se pourrai- qu'elle soit celle qui a toujours manqué à mon père ?

_- Tu le connaissais ?_

_- Oui… Jimmy… est… était mon frère humain… Je ne savais pas qu'il était devenu un vampire…_

Je ne sais pour quelle raison elle s'est lever se banc naturel, s'est approcher de moi et m'a prise dans ses bras. Plus que surprise, je ne fais aucun geste tant le sien me laisse sur place. Le plus étonnant c'est que je sens son corps trembler et ses gémissements plaintifs s'échapper de cette femme vampire. Perturber par tout cela mon instinct de louve me fait refermer les bras autour d'elle afin de la consoler du mieux que je peux. Je devine que c'est d'elle que mon père parlait comme étant sa sœur humaine et qu'il savait vampire et heureuse avec une grande famille.

Un craquement me fait sortir de la concentration de cette vampire et en levant mon regard je m'aperçu que nous n'étions pas seules. Toute sa dite famille est dans mon champ de vision et apparemment ils ont tous écouter notre conversation. Ainsi ils savent qui je suis. Du moins que je suis la fille du frère de leur mère et épouse. Je m'en veux de voir tous ses visages tristes et je sais qu'il faut que je leur dise la vérité. Mais avant que je dise quoi que se soit Esmé se détache de moi, me regarde dans les yeux et passe une main sur ma joue.

_- Tu lui ressemble tellement ! _

Une larme s'échappe bien malgré moi sur ma joue très vite essayer par son pouce. Elle me sourit et je comprends pourquoi je me sens si bien avec elle, pourquoi je n'ai pas eut l'impression d'être différente a ses yeux. Même si elle ne sait pas l'identité de ma mère je pense qu'une partie d'elle se doute de pourquoi je suis à moitié louve.

_- Rentrons…_

Ceux de sa famille n'ont rien rajouté ! Ils sont rentrés calmement mais certainement la tête pleine de questions. C'est compréhensible, je le leur doit toutes ses réponses. Esmé met un de ses bras autour de mes épaules et nous rentrons dans l'immense villa de cette manière. Elle me conduit dans un immense salon ou nous nous asseyons sur un des nombreux canapés. Autour de nous les autres se sont assit, un grand blond beaucoup plus âgé que ceux que j'ai déjà vu - sans doute son mari - s'est assit à sa gauche.

_- Vous devez vous pauser pas mal de questions. Pour vous évitez des questions inutiles je suis prête a vous raconté mon histoire._

Un silence suit ma phrase et tout les yeux du salon sont tournés vers moi, attendant que je commence.

_- Je suis née, il y a six ans en Russie. Sous le nom de Isabella Swan parce que mon père faisait partie d'un clan de vampire composer de Nikolaï, Andréa, Gorges, Mathilde et Jimmy. Ma famille avait comme nom Swan parce que Gorges en était le chef… Comme vous mon clan a cohabité avec des loups et d'après ce que m'a dit Jimmy il a rencontré ma mère lors d'une chasse. Elle avait été blessée par des chasseurs, il l'a aidé à guérir et sans le vouloir, Elena ma mère s'est imprégner. Jimmy même s'il n'avait pas le droit dépassai souvent la frontière pour avoir de ses nouvelles et ils sont tomber amoureux. Il y a eut plusieurs conflit entre les deux clans mais il y a eut un compromit et une acceptation sur l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux, quelques mois après je naissais. Je grandissais trop vite pour eux mais ça a été un bien. Le bonheur fut toute fois de courte durer parce que les… les gardes des Volturi ont attaqué mon clan pour me récupéré, les __Iroquois sont venus en renfort mais hélas dans cette bataille ils sont tous mort…._

Je fais une courte pause le temps d'essuyer mes larmes. Je n'ose les regarder pour voir sur leur visage de la tristesse ou de la compassion. J'ai perdu mes parents mais j'ai retrouvé une tante. Enfin je pense qu'elle voudra bien que je reste mais je doute de sa famille. Je n'ai pas ma place ici.

_- Je me suis conduite comme une lâchée en m'enfuyant au lieu de lutter et venger leur mort. Cela fait deux ans que j'ère de forêt en forêt essayant de croiser le moins de vampires possibles. J'ai toujours peur qu'ils me retrouvent… s'il vous plait je ne veux pas aller chez eux… je ne veux pas servir de cobaye… je ne veux pas qu'ils se servent de moi comme bête tueuse… Je vous en prit !!! Je partirai s'il le faut mais ne prévenez pas les Volturi…_

Je suis en pleure, je me suis effondrer sur le canapé à les supplier de ne pas prévenir leurs rois que je suis toujours vivante. Je ne veux pas aller en Italie et être enfermé à tout jamais pour des expériences ou pour autre chose. Je suis même prête a les quitter, a perdre à tout jamais ma chère tante que je ne savais pas qu'un jour je rencontrerai un jour. Esmé qui se trouve toujours a côté me prend de nouveau dans ses bras mais cette fois-ci pas pour qu'elle pleure mais pour me consoler, me laisser pleurer la mort de mes parents. J'ai tellement souffert en perdant tous ceux que j'ai aimé.

_- Chuuuutttt ! Nous n'allons pas avertir les Volturi de ta présence ici. Sèche tes larmes ma puce. Tu es ici en sécurité. _

_- Esmé a raison, tu peux rester ici autant qu'il te plaira._

Le visage plein de larmes je me retourne pour le regarder parce que Celui qui vient de parler a fait le tour du canapé, s'assit derrière moi et tout en parlant m'a un peu caresser le dos.

_- C'est vrai ? Vous… Vous me voulez avec vous ?_

Un sourire est implanter sur son visage, il hoche de la tête pour me confirmer ma question et je ne peux que lui retourner son sourire. Il se présente à moi comme s'appelant Carlisle Cullen, chef de cette famille. Il me présente les autres comme étant leur enfant à Esmé et lui. Ainsi j'apprends que la belle blonde se nomme Rosalie que son chéri c'est le grand brun, Emmett. Le blond qui a su calmer mes émotions tantôt dans la chambre s'appelle Jasper et sort avec Alice. Emmett rajoute un commentaire en l'appelant « petite boule d'électricité » Et enfin le grand garçon aux yeux pénétrant et aux cheveux roux, Edward.

Nous bavardons, enfin eux me racontent leur histoire pendant tout le restant d'après-midi. Nous n'avons même pas vu que le ciel s'est obscurcit, jusqu'à ce que je regarde dehors et pousse un cri qui les fait tous sans exception sursauter. Je me précipite à la porte-fenêtre et l'ouvre pour constater la neige qui tombe. Depuis que je suis ici en Amérique du Nord depuis deux ans je n'ai jamais vu la neige tombée !

_- En Russie il neige constamment, cela me manque…. _

L'horloge du salon se met à sonner les douze coups de minuit et c'est seulement maintenant que je me rappelle que c'est Noël. Par ma faute leur fête à été gâchée. J'allais leur dire mais Jasper me devance.

_- Tu n'as pas à t'excusée. Tu n'as rien gâché du tout._

Je le remercie d'un murmure et m'avance dans la neige. Plusieurs larmes s'échappent de moi et je ne cherche pas à les effacer. Lorsque je me sens seule dans la forêt qui ressemble à ma fourrure je laisse échapper….

_- Papa, j'ai retrouvé ta sœur. Et tu ne m'as pas mentie elle est comme tu me l'as décrite. Douce, maternelle, aimante. Je l'aime déjà. Tu me manques tellement, Je t'aime…. Maman je t'aime aussi. Je suis heureuse d'avoir peut-être trouver une famille qui veut de moi…. Soyez en paix… Je vous aime…_

Tout en prononçant mes mots je n'ai pas quitté le ciel des yeux témoin de mon chagrin et de mon bonheur avenir. Bien que je sois seule et éloignée de la ville je sais qu'ils ont tout entendu ce que je viens de dire. Je retourne vers la villa le cœur un peu plus léger et lorsque je suis à leur porter, une petite tornade me fonce dessus.

_- Isabella !!!_

_- Bella… je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella…_

_- Bref ! Joyeux Noël Bella !!_

Et je suis étonner de la voir, tendre un petit paquet dans ma direction. Je fronce les sourcils et elle me fait comprendre que c'est son don qui m'a vue arriver dans son village mais aussi dans sa famille. Elle m'explique qu'elle a demandé un cadeau en plus a chacun des membres de sa famille sans leur dire pourquoi. C'est ainsi que pour la première fois depuis la mort de mes parents je passe un Noël auprès de ceux qui m'acceptent. Moi une hybride, une fille totalement or norme, une créature unique, croiser d'un père Vampire et d'une mère Louve…

* * *

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu par ce petit OS.

Je projette d'en faire une histoire dans l'avenir.

À bientôt pour le concours du 25 Décembre où je mettrais le lien du forum dans mon profil.


End file.
